EXO - En tu final, está mi comienzo
by Enomla
Summary: Chanyeol es un chico que no tiene nada, en especial, nada de autoestima, pero tiene clara una cosa: Desea a Baekhyun. Baekhyun es un chico que ama el libertinaje, ¿sería capaz de dejarlo todo por un solo muchacho? Three shoots. EXO. Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Mención del Kaisoo. Amistad, drama, romance, ansgt. Maltrato.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c338fb981c7b1aa87774a0ce0d295b8a"Chanyeol que actualmente se encontraba en su nuevo empleo, en el taller mecánico del padre de Baekhyun, se quedó a medio paso, deteniéndose abruptamente y con una mirada desconcertada en su rostro observando a quien en poco tiempo se había convertido en el centro de su deseo y hombre al que amaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fef6eb2fe356040473999207d010362"Inmediatamente detestó a la voluptuosa mujer que recientemente venía entrando con su escandaloso grito llamando a su "emcariño/em". En un principio, Chanyeol dudó, al creer que se trataba de una muy buena amiga o una hermana, sin embargo, cuando aquel par de bocas se unieron y correspondieron, parpadeó y sintió que sus labios gradualmente formaban una mueca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a81d4294b5f209d826f543c4e00acfcb"Peor lo hacía el hecho de recibir una mirada de arrepentimiento por parte de quien creía digno de su amor, ¿qué tan estúpido podía ser? ¿Por qué se fijarían en él, más que para ser tratado como un viejo juguete, cuando no era nadie de valor en esta vida? Y esa mirada de arrepentimiento, ¿a qué venía? ¿Se arrepentía de besar a esa mujer delante de él o se arrepentía de haberlo hecho con él? Negando con la cabeza, exhaló aire silenciosamente, y se obligó a sí mismo a darse media vuelta e irse de ahí, porque ¿qué sentido tenía quedarse? Tampoco es que le gustara ser el centro de atención, por lo que montar una escena llena de despecho perdía el sentido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="839061eb6d0889e1e27b200324ee1dbd"Una vez en la calle, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vieja chaqueta. Para su miseria personal, dándose cuenta de que no tenía tan siquiera ni un mísero won, y que con lo único que contaba era un teléfono de prepago que apenas contaba con un poco de crédito. Sus únicos objetos personales, eran una muda de ropa y su cepillo de dientes, pero moriría antes que ir donde el traidor de Baek a buscarlos. Su sana boca sobreviviría a ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbe6c21c3b893c9a2718c377b0af8e2d"Con el abrumador dolor de su corazón expandiéndose a través de todo su pecho, Chanyeol echó a correr a través de las calles de Seoul, evitando tropezarse con los viandantes en su desespero por escapar de toda aquella situación e incluso de la vida misma, para cuando quiso ser consciente, se encontraba junto al río Han, donde se permitió descansar un momento dejando caer su peso hasta que quedó en cuclillas con los brazos cruzados rodeando sus rodillas y su mentón apoyado en sus antebrazos, solo así, estando bastante alejado de la muchedumbre se permitió liberar aquellas lágrimas que desde hacía rato pulsaban por abrirse paso a través de sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f758a84f4700477deebfd7a230432d38"Se sentía tan idiota... A pesar de que hacía años que conocía a Baek, tan solo hacía aproximadamente un mes desde que sus caminos se unieron un poco más, y no en las mejores condiciones, y ya sentía que podría darlo todo por él... Teniendo en cuenta que contaba con prácticamente nada en su poder, eso era decir mucho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7a75bdc44e5dba669dd9ee5fb09d3ab"En realidad, Baek y él, nunca habían sido muy unidos, pero si sus padres. Por lo que había podido descubrir entre las borracheras de su padre, en el pasado había estado muy enamorado de la difunta madre de Baekhyun, solo que aquel amor nunca se les pudo dar, razón por la que el padre de Chanyeol vivía con frustración y amargura, en especial desde que la señora Park murió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a6323622dc404b14c841b38b498030"En momentos como ese, es que sentía que nada valía el esfuerzo de luchar. Y no solo por el hecho de sentirse engañado por Baek, ¡infiernos!, ni siquiera eran novios así que no sabía porque se sentía así de traicionado. Para nadie era secreto que tan precoz llegaba a ser el menor, hombres o mujeres, ¿qué más le daba a él? Lo que le importaba era vivir el momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd3cd84262e29a2a793e066b707d6371"La cuestión era que, la vida en general, nunca le había dado motivos suficientes para luchar, por lo que cuando Baek llegó a él como su salvación a modo de rayito de sol, no dudó en aferrarse a él, y ese había sido su maldito error... Aferrarse a alguien más, cuando desde hacía años, tenía aprendida la lección de que ni su propia sangre, su propio padre, daría nada por él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5cfd3022668a4b6fb6992e077434b5"Durante casi siete años, desde que el cáncer se llevó a su madre a otro mundo cuando él apenas contaba con diez años, comenzaron sus lecciones en esta vida de la peor manera. A base de duros golpes, aprendió que él no valía nada. Aprendió a ser golpeado. Aprendió a que su palabra no servía de nada. En ocasiones, incluso aprendió que solo por respirar, era una molestia. Así que, como buen aprendiz, hizo justo aquello: Calló, aguantó y cada día se hizo más y más pequeño, hasta el punto de hacerse invisible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8130470cea2e5090345e4a120c3fe21e"Ahora, mientras estaba allí lamentándose de su propia existencia, escuchó el tono de notificación de un mensaje de texto entrante, por lo que se puso de pie y sacó el aparato del bolsillo de la chaqueta, leyendo el texto y negándose a dejar que la desilusión no lo embargara. Porque no, ese mensaje no era de Baekhyun, sino de su padre. Suspirando leyó un par de veces aquel texto donde se le pedía, o más bien, se le exigía, que fuera a la casa porque debían hablar y solucionar las cosas. Y aunque en un principio dudó, finalmente cedió porque a fin de cuentas aquel hombre era su padre, y por muy mal que lo hubiera tratado en el pasado, seguía siendo lo único que le quedaba en la vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe583ea42311e66467227906befc82ea"¿Sinceramente? No sentía como si le debiera nada a aquel hombre que disfrutaba con verlo miserable, pero solo pensar en las condiciones deplorables en las que seguramente se encontraba viviendo, le daba un peso extra a su consciencia, por haberlo abandonado un mes atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08cc6f91ab14234fcdd77f6b0dd7bd6e"Una vez tomada su decisión, envió un texto de respuesta en el que solamente decía: "Estoy de camino"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4214407649d8a3d990b85c06fb20141f"Ya que no tenía nada de dinero, así como tampoco una tarjeta para el bus, se puso a andar. Con algo de suerte no estaba tan lejos de la casa de su padre, quizá a una media hora caminando. A pesar de que la casa quedaba en la parte con más delincuencia y pobreza del barrio, no se sentía atemorizado puesto que se había criado allí, y prácticamente todo el barrio lo conocía. Al llegar, presionó con fuerza una de sus manos sobre el inicio de su estómago, el cual le dolía demasiado, sintiéndose este hecho un nudo enorme que no lo dejaba ni tomar aire en paz. Tragando saliva, y con ello la sensación nauseabunda que sentía, utilizó la llave guardada bajo el felpudo para adentrarse a la casa, la cual estaba extrañamente tranquila./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e94dfde9cc1c04b8c96fa7599006584a"Sus pasos lo llevaron al salón, donde se encontró con su padre, el cual lucía algo ebrio, pero aún "decente", al menos para sus estándares. En un inicio quiso hasta abrazarlo, pero Chanyeol evitó aquello dando un paso atrás, en su lugar alzando una de sus manos a modo de saludo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09df9d615533b7c8b471505baa2e4f08"‒Hola papá, ha pasado un tiempo‒ Dijo aquello con una sonrisa muy débil y forzada, a lo que su padre contestó con un gruñido y una mueca de desagrado, casi de odio, y la cual rápidamente sustituyó por otra sonrisa tan falsa como la de Chan, y luego se excusó para ir a la cocina y traerles a ambos algo de tomar. Cuando éste abandonó el salón, Chan dio un profundo suspiro, en ese dejando salir parte de su aprensión, y mejor yendo a sentarse en el sofá, observando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que, en el último mes, tiempo que hacía que no regresaba, absolutamente nada había cambiado, y eso solo le hizo sentir... Nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24761cf0f89918ca589b9c576bd3aee9"Se encontraba tan sumido en aquellos pensamientos sobre la parte más oscura de su existencia, que lo siguiente que pasó simplemente lo dejó aturdido por unos segundos, sin siquiera el tiempo para reaccionar al inicio. Un dolor profundo y que lo dejó temporalmente ciego del lado izquierdo le invadió, por lo que llevó su mano a la zona solo para observar después su mano y encontrarla llena de sangre. Con su mano temblando y su respiración saliendo superficial, apretó ésta en un puño y giró levantándose, con sus ojos asustados viendo a su padre, quien se encontraba frente a él, solo distanciados por el sofá, y sosteniendo algún tipo de pesada barra metálica. A pesar de que el hombre mayor se encontraba casi sobrio, sus ojos se veían enloquecidos, girando cada poco tiempo para siempre terminar centrados en Chan, luego de aquello comenzaron sus gritos, acusándolo de abandonarlo, de cambiarlo por alguien a quien apenas conocía, de creerse mejor que él cuando solamente era un trozo de basura que nunca tuvo que haber nacido. Todas aquellas palabras recientes, solo conseguían mezclarse con el pasado, con los insultos o golpes sufridos desde hacía años y hasta un mes atrás, lo que actualmente lo mantenía sufriendo pesadillas que lo despertaban con sudores fríos y, en ocasiones, gritos y llantos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11d0170303612859acd57e6545ae02cc"Como siempre, Chanyeol no se atrevió a responder a sus acusaciones, sabiendo que no tenía sentido. Aquellas palabras, aunque seguían calando en él ya no dolían, al menos, no tanto como antes lo hacían. Observando a su padre y a pesar del dolor que persistía en su cabeza, se percató del momento en que ése se aproximaba a él, así que hizo aquello en lo que era un experto: Hacer uso de su agilidad juvenil y huir al otro extremo de la habitación, lo que le conduciría a la puerta que daba a la calle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="563ba6136216d787f09475ef548a7e36"Llegando a ésta, giró la perilla solo para encontrarla atascada y sin las llaves por ninguna parte a la vista. Con su respiración acelerada, tiró de ésta, tratando de forzarla, solo para sentir un nuevo golpe esa vez en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, justo por encima de la zona de los riñones, golpe que lo hizo tambalearse y perder un poco el control de su cuerpo. Aspirando aire dolorosamente, se enfrentó a su padre. Estaba en clases de Taekwondo desde hacía apenas tres semanas, por lo que lamentablemente su aprendizaje no había avanzado demasiado. No sabía demasiados movimientos, pero los pocos que sabía los controlaba a la perfección, y fácilmente sabía que podría superar a su padre, solo que no se sentía bien con el hecho de arremeter contra él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1b71ef5b483b975eb3b2383690ec647"Aunque la cuestión era muy simple: ¿Su vida o su lealtad? En eso, estaba claro que ganaba la primera opción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8df3edef2690547f7478f5545b81ee0"‒Detente, por favor, papá. No quieres hacer esto de nuevo‒ Pidió, su voz sonando entre la angustia y la súplica, a lo que su padre simplemente se rio, volviendo a atacar, y esa vez fue de lleno a su rostro y luego, aprovechando el aturdimiento de Chan, golpeó en el estómago. Recuperado del aturdimiento inicial del golpe, hizo unos cuantos movimientos contra su padre, arrebatándole a éste la dichosa barra metálica que tan malherido lo estaba dejando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a18fa21197b5301a4d164458db6b424f"Aquello en vez de parar al mayor, solo lo enfureció más por lo que arremetió en forma de puñetazos y fuerza bruta, esa vez, Chan lo evitó, haciendo uso de los movimientos que había aprendido, por lo que en cuestión de pocos minutos de forcejeo tuvo al hombre contra el suelo y los brazos a sus espaldas atados con fuerza con sus propios brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecf2cf889481d85ba32485858c4e7e67"Respirando con fuerza y de manera entrecortada, mordió su sangriento labio inferior, en un intento de retener las malditas lágrimas, pero fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Su padre como era de esperarse seguía luchando, casi derribándolo en un par de ocasiones, cosa que causó que Chan agarrara los cabellos grasientos de éste entre sus puños y con fuerza estrellando la cabeza contra el suelo por dos veces, no matándolo, pero si dejándolo fuera de combate por algunos minutos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3147bb3219dc970d479ce31ea2f845f4"Aprovechando ese momento, y reuniendo el poco coraje que le quedaba, marcó al 119 comunicándose con emergencias, a quienes solicitó una ambulancia y sintiendo dolor en su alma, atreviéndose a denunciar un intento de homicidio, quienes a su vez le aseguraron que una patrulla de policía estaba en camino también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a19b29d10f2197f3fa731c175a0acc05"Con el sonido de las sirenas de fondo minutos después, suspiró, permitiéndose el cerrar los ojos con puro agotamiento, más emocional que físico, por primera vez en su vida, solo dejando que la justicia se hiciera cargo de su padre, sin la intención de mediar por él en esta ocasión, ni nunca más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa51b0b6ac779a9c0aa57914f8ec9bdd"Las siguientes horas pasaron como un aturdido borrón, entre ser atendido por los paramédicos y dar declaraciones. Lo que lo llevó a rememorar varios momentos del pasado, con el fin de obtener una orden de alejamiento con su padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d675afd082a6af9f60efa033b7757554"En el transcurso del último par de horas, su teléfono no hacía más que pitar con algunas llamadas y decenas de mensajes de texto por parte de Baek, pero simplemente las rechazaba, sin el ánimo suficiente como para hacer frente también a él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="836f918e5ce3bab8097079103ae708d3"Casi una semana había pasado desde aquel día. Chanyeol estuvo sus días en el hospital, donde se encargaron de todas sus heridas, y a pesar de que continuaba teniendo aquellas pesadillas, durante el día sentía que podía respirar un poco más tranquilo. Sus días ahora pasaban entre sus estudios, su nuevo trabajo en una pequeña cafetería y las clases de Taekwondo que seguía recibiendo, ya que de ese modo se sentía algo más seguro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc58312a81234382a5ccfdeb99699859"En cuanto a Baekhyun, lo vio en algunas ocasiones, en la escuela y a veces, por las calles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c9daa6eef5ea9c41c05337a3d89a1c2"En algunas ocasiones, trató de acercarse a Chanyeol y hablar con éste, pero el más alto siempre terminaba creando excusas idiotas y huyendo de él. No le interesaban sus queveres ni con quien los tuviera... Bien ¿a quién engañaba? Por supuesto que le interesaban, pero pretendía que no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ea69b81a4eb31ec2e45b8af219707dc"Necesitaba deshacerse de esos malditos sentimientos que tanto lo consumían, ¿quién lo mandó a enamorarse de quién no debía?/p 


End file.
